


I hate you but you have a nice face (the high school AU that's been done a million times)

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cosima and delphine haven't really gotten along. When they were really young they were inseparable but now they hate each other. Delphine thinks that Cosima is wasting her potential by partying and smoking weed and Cosima thinks that Delphine is a boring 'goody two-shoes' who has a five feet long stick up her ass. Despite this the end up being forced to work together for a group project.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is very good but you know I wanted to write and this is what happened. so enjoy.

Cosima opened her eyes, the sun which came through her windows blinding her. She groaned and rolled over to reach her glasses. She quickly put on her glasses and glanced at her watch. She almost late to school.

“shit, shit, shit…” Cosima continued as she ran around her room desperately trying to get ready. After running around to get ready, she finally made it out of the house. Her mother and father had already gone to work. Cosima doubted that she would have said goodbye to them even if they had been there. They had their fair share of disagreements. Cosima jumped on her bike and raced off.

As she arrived at the school, she checked her watch as she arrived at her first class: biology. As she walked in most of the students ignored her, this was hardly the first time she had been late. The only one who paid attention was the annoyed teacher.

“hello Miss Niehaus please take your seat,” the teacher said. Cosima walked to the back of the class and slumped into her chair. She hated this class, not because she found the class difficult. It was quite the opposite. She actually found it extremely easy and boring. She also had to listen to Delphine Cormier answer every question in her stupid voice.  
“She is such a teacher's pet.” Cosima thought to herself as she began to start out the window.

She continued to daydream until she heard those dreaded words.  
“okay class for this topic the assignment will be a group project Cosima," the teacher said in his typical cheery tone. One of the popular girls (Cosima couldn’t remember her name, Katherine or Krystal or something) stuck her hand up.

“yes?” the teacher asked.  
“will we be able to choose our partners?” she asked.  
“No, I will pick your partners at random” the whole classroom groaned, Cosima including. It wasn’t because she hated working with people it's just that people tend to dump the work on her.

The teacher preceded to call out different names. As people began to switch places to be closer to their partners Cosima got more and more worried about who her partner was going to be.  
“Cosima Niehaus” the teacher shouted. Cosima sat at the edge of her seat, the next name would dictate if she was going to enjoy this project or hate it.

“Delphine Cormier,” the teacher said, “you’ll be working together”. Cosima felt her jaw drop  
“no fucking way,” Cosima thought to herself as she looked over at Delphine, who looked equally as shocked.

Cosima could tell that Delphine was whispering something under her breath as she walked over to the empty chair next to Cosima. The teacher continued to call out various names.

“okay I suspect you’ll all do your best and there will be no switching partners, my decision is final, now this project will class for 50% of your mark, so its quite important" he was about to continue but the bell rang.  
“thank god” Cosima muttered under her breath. She quickly got her stuff and rushed to her next class before Delphine could catch her.

Classes continued as normal. The bell for lunch finally rang after what felt like forever, she swore that she was going to go crazy if she had to listen to Ms Campbell for one more minute. She rushed over to the cafeteria.

After she had got her food she walked over to her usual table with her friends, Sarah, Felix, Alison, and Helena. Sure for the outside, the were an odd group: the rebel, the artist, the soccer player, the crazy one and the nerd but they were all as close as sisters.

Cosima sat down.  
“hey, Cos what’s wrong with your face?” Sarah said  
“you're not exactly a beauty queen yourself” she answered back cheekily. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
“she’s trying to say that you look angry” Alison corrected.  
“I got paired with Delphine for a class project” Cosima explained as she opened her juice-box.  
“wait. The french Delphine?” Felix asked an amused smirk on his lips.

“yes, that Delphine” she answered. Sarah and Felix shared a quick look before bursting out laughing. “I’m glad you find my pain funny” Cosima grumbled making the pair laugh even more.  
“I'm sorry Cosima but it's kinda funny,” Alison said trying to hold back her on laughter. “but I’m sure that she’s not too bad, you’ll be fine” she tried to reassure her friend. It didn’t work.

“wait, shut up she’s coming over” Felix whispered. Cosima swerve to look at Delphine making her way over to their table.

“Cosima” Delphine said clearly unhappy about having to talk to Cosima.  
“Delphine” Cosima snapped back equally as unhappy.  
“look I know we’re not exactly friends-”  
“well that’s the understatement of the century,” Cosima said back.  
“can you just for-,” Delphine took a breath “look we need to do this project, so here’s my number, text me and we can discuss the project”

Cosima took the small bit of paper given to her.  
“fine but don’t expect us to become friends” she warned. Delphine laughed slightly.  
(Cosima told herself that the strange feeling in her stomach was anger and nothing more.)  
“trust me, I'm only talking to you because of this project, don’t get cocky”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment with anything corrections, criticism or just your thoughts. thanks for reading.


End file.
